


Interface

by SetoAngel01



Series: Becoming Human [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android/human relationship, Anxious Connor (Detroit: Become Human), But he'll learn to adapt, Confessions, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Connor is precious, Connor is still adapting, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Even if, F/M, Love, OC is getting him through it, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex without Synthetic Skin, They're so fucking in love, android sex, doubts, interface, or at least, smutty feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetoAngel01/pseuds/SetoAngel01
Summary: Connor's human girlfriend wants to interface with him and Connor does his best to do as she wishes even if he finds out he's increasingly self-conscious without the barrier of his synthetic skin. Chapter 2 - With her acceptance of his Android form after he sheds his synthetic skin, Connor's girlfriend now wants to be as close to him as physically possible…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the Connor-centric trailer that showed him without his artificial skin, I couldn't get this idea out of my mind.
> 
> Oh, and as always, you can read this as Connor x Reader or your own Female OC if you like. The picture included is my OC but ignore it if you prefer. ;-p
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

"...Connor?" her voice was sleepy and nearly muted from where it brushed against the hallow of his throat. The barest sensation it caused flickered along the surface of his skin had the RK800 stirring out of his near stasis; pausing his background diagnostic to answer.

"Yes?" he voiced against the shell of her ear; arms tightening around her middle to reassure her he was listening as she further tangled her naked legs with his own.

His girlfriend remained silent for a beat before clarifying, "I was just wondering…I've watched Markus and North touch hands without their skin on when they're being affectionate; anyway, they seem to do it mostly when they kiss so I'm wondering, is that like some form of intimacy for Androids? Like sex?"

Connor couldn't help but chuckle, "What we partook in only nine minutes prior is sex - interfacing is quite different."

It was so blunt, she couldn't help but blush and bury her nose further into his collarbone.

"Well then, enlighten me. How is interfacing different?" she asked, reluctantly pulling back from the comfortable position in order to peer up at his face.

Connor smiled affectionately at the determined set of her brow before answering, "Interfacing is intended as sharing information between Androids; a sort of data transfer or download of certain databases, memories, or archives. It's a helpful tool especially in investigations to get the information transferred with as little interference as possible - and it's immediate unlike other means."

Quirking her brow, she asked, "…but that doesn't make sense. Why would Markus and North need to do that _now_? They've been together for so long I doubt they need exchange information so purpose would interfacing serve for them?"

Connor paused at the truth in her statement, the lines on his forehead becoming more prominent as he pondered momentarily before deciding upon the best way to answer her question.

"You have a point in regards to the beneficial aspects of interfacing. From what I understand, I believe when Markus and North interface, they're sharing memories and…emotions, feelings, which is a fairly new feature that went untapped before deviancy existed. Becoming a deviant has opened many new opportunities in that regard to programming and its abilities Androids can share. I guess you can describe it as another way in which they communicate their affection for each other."

"...but you said it wasn't sex... _Can_ Androids have sex with each other?"

She shivered slightly at how Connor's chest actually vibrated slightly when he let out a sudden chuckle; his arms tightening around her as he nestled his face against her halo of hair nesting on their shared pillow.

"If I am able to have sexual intercourse with a human, it is possible for Androids to do so as well if both parties were given the proper functioning parts necessary for copulation."

"...But the way you say it, it makes it sound like interfacing is…more intense - or even better than sex? Knowing someone completely inside and out, sharing memories and experiences through a single touch…that sounds incredible."

"I suppose that could be true," Connor agreed, "Sex is merely a physical act of intimacy whereas interfacing is, I guess you could say, _emotional_ , would fit as a description. Does that make sense to you?"

Biting her lip, she grew quiet while mulling over all Connor had told her. "Yeah…Kinda." she shrugged.

The room grew silent. Only the sound of her soft breaths against his throat, slight whirring from Connor's spinning LED and the pound of his thirium pump against her cheek could be heard for a moment until her voice broke the momentary haze.

"...Connor, can you…interface with me?"

The RK800 pulled back slightly before peering down at his girlfriend; a curious slant to his brow was all it took to inform him that she was indeed being serious regarding her question. An immediate 'no' was at the tip of his tongue but he bit it down when he seen the flash of hope in her eyes and knew he needed to work around it.

"You're not an Android." he decided upon.

"...I _know_ that, but…" blue eyes roamed his face for a moment as it appeared she was trying to come up with something to say. "But, I want to try it…"

"Nothing would happen other than you witnessing my synthetic skin peeling back from my hand. You wouldn't receive any information, all you would feel is perhaps a slightly tingle or warmth against my palm."

Not to be deterred, her mouth set itself in a firm line; eyes scanning idly over his face for a few tense seconds before she spoke again.

"Okay…If you can't interface with me…can I at least see you without your skin?"

Connor's brows lifted at her sudden new request.

"What purpose would that serve?" he asked with an amused tilt of his lips.

His girlfriend shrugged, "When Androids interface, they peel back their skin to touch each other - without a barrier so to speak. Maybe it'll be enough if I just touch you without yours and hey, I'm already as naked as I can possibly get so I'm already halfway there." she chuckled sensually while running a hand down his chest, thumb gently caressing his nipple.

"I'm not wearing clothes either," Connor pointed out and she smiled as blood heated her cheeks. His propensity to state the obvious was _so_ damn endearing - and he looked great naked but that was besides the point.

"I can _see_ that, but…" her voice tapered off as her eyes lowered to where she was lazily making designs in his skin by connecting the dots with the freckles scattered across his chest.

"But what?"

Eyes meeting his again, she replied, "I want to see _you_ Connor…without this." Lifting her hand up from it's idle tracing, she slipped her hand down his arm until she was intertwining their fingers.

"I don't understand," Connor admitted, "Is my appearance not pleasing to you?"

"Connor, that's not it, you know I think you're incredibly handsome. All I want is to be closer to you - as close as I can be even if I'll never be able to interface with you." she whispered, hand squeezing his once before letting go and resting on the spot right above his thirium pump. "That's all..."

The RK800 stared at her for a long time, eyes roving over her face as he processed her request. The LED on his temple pressed against the pillow was unknowingly (for her knowledge) spinning yellow than a frantic red.

After a devastatingly brief moment of hesitation, Connor lifted his hand from where it was previously resting comfortably on her flared hip.

Steadily lifting it palm out and open just how she'd seen Markus and North do on various occasions in the past. She glanced at Connor's face looking for any hint of unwillingness or uncertainty but she found none. Which was surprising for some reason because, as far as she knew, Connor had never been without his synthetic skin (other than his hand or arm), so she partly wondered if his hesitance over her request bothered him more than he would willingly admit…

Not wanting to hesitate though, she raised her hand and gingerly pressed her palm against his; the coolness of his skin combined with the softness of the artificial skin was such a wonderful contrast she could never get enough of.

"Are you ready?" Connor asked.

"...are you?" she answered with another question.

For the first time she could ever recall, Connor suddenly looked…apprehensive but the flicker of that emotion in his eyes was gone as quickly as it came.

* * *

Every bright red error message possible flashed behind Connor's eyes in that moment. He knew internally there was absolutely nothing amiss with his systems but with these concerning blackened edges flashing in his vision, the slight electrical misfiring in his simulated nerves, and the frantic beating of his thirium pump could be described as a human's panic attack.

It was ridiculous really; for there was still a big difference between deviants and humans. Androids still felt no physical pain although it was becoming harder to ignore emotional turmoil and his own conflicting doubts. He knew for certain that he felt pleasure, that was definite given his and his girlfriend's active sexual activity, but there was still a fine line between programming anomalies and human mental disorders.

Yet as Connor pressed his hand to the incredibly warm skin of his girlfriend's palm, there was this innate sense of fear he could not control or simply explain away.

Perhaps it was because he was so eager to please this one single human more than any of the others - including Hank. This beautiful human woman who he'd been utterly entranced with the moment they met, the one he, over the course of their romantic relationship, would admit that he may possibly fallen in love with. But for some unexplained reason, he was scared of the possibility of her opinion of him changing, if her views of him were altered or most frightening, if she didn't want him anymore, once she witnessed him for what he truly was.

An Android without the artificial flesh that allowed him to blend into any crowd; the only indicator he was anything other than human was the LED in his temple. The synthetic skin he'd grown to identify with, see daily in the mirror as he got dressed for work, the one in the photograph on his new identification card. The same skin she happily planted kisses on, embraced frequently and was sexually intimate with…

… _but now, she wanted to see him without that barrier._

To genuinely see him as nothing more than his white and gray plastic body; a barcode printed on his cheekbone, serial number and Cyberlife logo embedded into the plastic on his forehead. The human woman who accepted him for who he was and didn't seem to care that he wasn't human but it still didn't change the uncertainty pulsating throughout every frame of his hardware.

Connor had _never_ been ashamed for being an Android before his deviancy. He was in fact incredibly proud to be the most advanced Prototype Cyberlife created - an RK800. That machine Connor was made to be - who knew who and what he was - merely designed to accomplish a specific and highly important task. At various times throughout his short life, there were moments where he longed for that past persona instead of who he was now. A deviant still learning to process all of these new emotions and feelings that were brought out of him by the overwhelming fact that he was indeed alive.

Nevertheless, even as he felt entirely uncomfortable with her request, Connor never wanted to disappoint her - and he wouldn't dare start now.

With that thought, he allowed his synthetic skin to start its removal process…

* * *

Connor's palm began glowing a warm bluish hue beneath uncharacteristic warm skin, it tingled slightly as his flesh began pulling back; the texture of his skin changing drastically with its removal. Soft synthetic skin with a slight give was now hard plastic. Not deterred in the least, she pressed her hand more firmly to his, staring at his face; watching in rapt attention as pale freckled skin gave way to shiny white plastic right before her very eyes. A gentle blue light scattering over his skin, slowly pulling away the flesh and hair in its illuminated wake to reveal who he was underneath that barrier.

If she didn't see it happening right before her eyes, she would have hardly believed it.

Face and everything the same as it was slowly revealed to her. Entirely different yet exactly the same; a contradiction she was scarcely aware existed as the last vestiges of his freckled skin disappeared in a flicker and scattering of bright blue. Skin pulling away from his face, than neck down his chest to where his arms were already bared to her. The man that went to bed with her, who she made love to, who was once all pale freckled skin and tousled brown hair was now stark white with sections of gray.

Not even aware she had been holding her breath as she looked at Connor as if for the first time.

The RK800's mouth and brow ridge twitched slightly under her examination; doing everything in his power to control his overstimulated processors as her eyes roamed over every single centimeter of his body. He silently awaited her rejection or even disgust at seeing him in such a state, he barely recalled what his appearance reflected without his skin, and frankly, didn't care to. So uncomfortable at her scrutiny and silence that passed by more slowly than what was plausible, he was tempted to reactivate his synthetic skin - but then she moved.

Palm still pressed to his, she intertwined their fingers, grasping his plastic hand lightly before she let go to further explored him through touch. Running her fingers ever so gently up his arms to clasp at his elbow and down his stomach and hips to press at the round joint. Fingers and palm skirting down and up in an almost sensuous dance along his body before rising back up until reaching her final destination. Licking her bottom lip, she slid her palm over his cheek and stared at his face; Connor's beautiful face. Sans skin, hair, eyebrows, freckles and moles, all she had come to love about him, but as she witnessed him now without it - she realized none of that mattered…

None of that was what made Connor - _Connor_.

This RK800 Android…this man, **was** Connor.

Swallowing back a sudden lump of emotion clogging her throat, she smiled openly at him. Dainty hands gently cupped his face, thumbs skirting over the incredible smooth plastic underneath warm fingertips. Tips of her digits tenderly running over those small black identifying marks under his eyes and on his temples, along the seam of gray plates on the sides of his face and down the rectangle section on the curve of his dimpled chin. All the beautiful features she'd noticed since they met were still there regardless of the synthetic skin that used to cover them.

She laid there, simply staring in rapture of him, touching him; enjoying the sensation of his plastic body. Entangling her legs further, pressing her toes on the top of his feet as her hands cupped the back of his smooth head and neck and Connor downright shivered at the languid touch.

Finally, she drew her eyes away from scanning his face and finally met that familiar chestnut gaze. Connor was still staring openly at her to read her reaction and it was only now she saw the undeniable anxiety in his eyes. The slight twitch of his lips and the barest hints of a red light scattered on the sides of the pillow the only indicators of the storm brewing deep inside of him.

Lips in a determined slant, she was desperate to put whatever fears he had to rest.

"… You're _**so**_ fucking beautiful, Connor…" she whispered with pure conviction.

Not giving him a change to react, she gently grasping his cheeks, index slipping behind his ear before she closed her eyes and kissed his white mouth. The cold, completely smooth surface of his lips and the barest hints of warmth emitting from between them had her toes curling into the sheets that pooled around their tangled legs.

At the sensation of her mouth on his, a temperature change fluctuated instantly in his chest; a physical alteration and emotion he felt so sporadically over time but never had it been more powerful than right now. How she looked at him with curiosity and eager fascination; to see him for what he truly was under the synthetic skin and not seeming to care in the least. Kissing him, holding him and touching him in the way in only she could; lips pleasant and soft from where they pressed hungrily against his own.

All of the errors that flitted around the edges of his vision slowly faded with the press of her mouth; LED that spun a harsh red changed from a timid yellow to the calm blue within a matter of seconds. Eyes closed, the RK800 melted into her, slipping his arms tightly around her waist and smiling as he eagerly kissed her back.

* * *


	2. Convergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her acceptance of his Android form after he sheds his synthetic skin, Connor's girlfriend now wants to be as close to him as physically possible…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Did I actually finish this? XD It's a damn early Christmas miracle, ya'll…
> 
> Actually, truth be told, it's mostly because tumblr is a bitch and is deciding to ban all nsfw stuff that got my lazy ass in gear to finish this so I could share the nsfw art that went along with it while I still can.
> 
> I also wanted this particular story to be more than pwp or smut, I wanted it to be tender and gentle and while it's mushy as all hell, I think it fits given the situation. This is also super late in their relationship, (for now, the last story in my 'Becoming Human' series on A03, as far as timeline) so it could explain the intense emotions between these two.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. ;-3

* * *

Passions growing to a head, they continued to kiss; lips melded smoothly, expertly as the rest of the world faded around them.

If she had to describe the sensation of kissing Connor's mouth without his synthetic skin activated, the only discernible difference was that his lips were smoother, slicker, and if she wasn't mistaken, even slightly warmer.

As far as the rest of him was concerned, it was more jarring.

Unlike the canvas of silken freckled skin meeting her fingertips, it instead was the indentation of the planes of his hard plastic body, the risen digits and lines of his barcodes, logos and circle joints that met her exploring fingertips. It didn't bother her like she thought it would. If anything, it only excited her to eagerly discover each and every one as she slipped her hands along each and every crevice and parting line in the smooth surface; tracing every seam as the RK800 unfolded further underneath her gentle touch.

Learning every centimeter of his body strictly though touch as if memorizing him for the first time without that barrier, as thin as it may have been, was nothing short of intoxicating.

The pleasant coolness of his plastic limbs surrounding her and his hands exploring her body in turn; how his processors hummed pleasantly, LED spinning, and the mechanical features of him did nothing but reignite the inferno in her lower belly. Dainty hands explored further, trailing down his chest, probing his now nipple-less pecs and smooth abdomen with the indented curves of his six-pack and divot of his belly button still present in his plastic form made her smile against his hungry lips.

But all too soon, her lungs began to burn. Gasping at the lack of oxygen, she pulled back breathlessly as the RK800 peered at her with heavily-lidded eyes.

Connor's white mouth parted and slick with their shared saliva, she reexamined his face without the synthetic covering. The LED on his temple remained the steady blue she adored and yes, this was her Connor - _her beautiful, wonderful Connor_ \- regardless of his lack of moles, cinnamon freckles and locks of tousled brunette hair. The Android retaining his beautiful sharp jaw that could cut glass, prominent cheekbones, strong chin, and warm russet eyes that never failed to make her heart skip a beat.

Staring at him now, _the_ _ **real**_ _Connor_ , no longer hidden behind a thinly-veiled mask to conceal the Android he was underneath, made her chest ache in the most wonderful way.

More than the raw physicality, it was who Connor was inside. The warmth of his quirky personality, respectful words and gentle touch; the longing in his gaze, endless curiosity for the world around him and unconditional love for those he cared about. How during the course of their (admittedly unconventional) romance, how _desperately_ she felt toward him. Growing to cherish and care for him beyond anyone she'd ever had in her life.

A life she could never live without him now that she knew someone like him truly existed.

… _and amazingly, he was hers…_

Connor was suddenly speaking her name; eyebrow-less ridges rising and curving into a concerned expression as his eyes languidly roved her face.

"...Is something wrong?" he asked, breaking her from the spell his incredible presence always seemed to cast over her.

Not confident her voice would be steady whatsoever, she didn't verbally answer.

Instead, she shifted further upon the bed until she was eye level with the Android, a rare occurrence given his favorable height over her when they stood. Curiosity never waning from his expression, she reached out; tenderly sandwiching his precious face in her palms. Thumbs brushing gently across the structure of his cheeks, fingers reaching around to curve around his nape to merely hold him in place as she boldly studied every single feature as if she was beholding it for the very first time.

So many words she wanted to say yet her tongue remained stuck to the bottom of her mouth - Connor didn't seem to mind.

The Android's smile seemed to be permanently etched onto the line of his mouth; calm eyes steadily and silently regarding hers and this moment was so utterly _perfect_ , it made her heart ache deep inside of her heaving chest. She'd never felt more lucky than she did right now - and she didn't want it to end.

No words uttered or shared before she found her eyes slipping closed and Connor was meeting her halfway as their lips met again; a mere brushing of soft skin and smooth plastic that shouldn't feel as perfect as it did.

Kisses started out as sweet and chaste, mere joining of mouths and emotions heightened to a culmination of intense sensitivity as their bodies practically hummed with electricity. No proximity left between them, not even air could pass through the nonexistent space between them as she found her hands moving of their own accord; gently coercing the Android to roll atop of her; lips never breaking their frantic dance. In doing so, her fingers slipped around his nape in an attempt to gain leverage, inadvertently pressing harder than she intended against a bundle of wiring encapsulated in a small button near his nape and the effect was immediate.

Connor let out a whiny, raw moan against her lips and she shivered upon feeling the vibration of his mouth and body upon hers; the sound akin to a livewire pleasantly skirting down her spine and shooting straight into the center of her. Yet it didn't stop her ministrations nor his. If anything, it only heightened the desperation both began feeling; that familiar need and ache for him hit her like a ton of bricks.

A need the RK800 seemed to share with almost recklessness behavior.

Lips that were once so calm and tender mere moments before became almost hungry as they devoured her. His mouth opened to kiss her more deeply; soft, wet tongue slipped from between those pretty lips and it wasn't long before it was requesting entrance into her mouth.

She gladly allowed him.

Moaning pleasurable utterances of his name, she lost herself to the sensation of his tongue investigating her mouth and Connor only seemed to become more responsive as her fingers dug deeper into the sensitive plating on the back of his neck.

The RK800's entire body thrummed with frantic energy underneath her fingertips, the intense drumming of his thirium pump _pounded_ against her naked chest; a familiar increase in his processors that happened during their intimate moments. Yet this time, without the barrier of his synthetic skin, she couldn't help but notice that the plastic of his body ignited with a soft bluish glow. Radiant and luminescent with more intensity around his spinning LED and the contrast of sudden burning lines of blue light along the once gray plating in the column of his throat to an culmination of cobalt illumination from the area of his heart and spreading out. Almost as if his synthetic nervous system was alight with an internal glow and _fuck_ , it was beautiful...

Amorously breaking their kiss, she pulled back; breathing labored and shallow as she ran her fingernails across the back of his smooth head.

"Please, Connor…" his name leaving her lips was a mere breath of utter desire and need she hoped he understood the longing of…

_He did._

Connor blinked, russet eyes leaving hers to peer down at her mouth; the Android wasting little time before he kissed her again. Soft wet tongue slipping between her parted lips and languidly exploring the cavern of her mouth as his hands re-learned her body strictly through touch. Heavy weight of him was a comforting pressure as she pulled him to roll further atop top of her willing form but per usual, Connor did a 180 from what she expected of him.

Gasp torn from her lips when the RK800 suddenly flipped them over and she found herself messily strewn atop his body in a tangle of limbs and tousled hair.

After the initial shock wore off, she giggled under her breath at his uncharacteristic action; staring down in amusement at the Android who seemed more than okay (and even slightly smug) about this situation. Sexy, playful grin was shining up at her through her haze of sexual desire and the curtain of her long dark hair separating the two of them from their surroundings.

Connor's expression suddenly become more thoughtful but before she could read his face to figure out what was on his mind, his hands spoke for him. Cool, impossibly smooth palms slid tenderly over her lower back, down the generous curve of her ass until he was cupping her thighs and adjusting her to rest perfectly over his pelvic region. His fingers not stopping their movement as he touched the center of her; ever so gently slipping those impossibly smooth fingers between her delicate folds and spreading the wetness he found there.

The confusion she had mere moments prior was completely absent when she witnessed the tenderness in his eyes; dark brown and so starkly contrasted against the snowy whites and muted grays of his Android body.

Connor suddenly lifted his head, bestowing upon her lips a chaste kiss that had her heart fluttering against her sternum. Mechanical thrum of his body so smooth and cool underneath her and while the plastic was much harder than the barrier of his synthetic skin, it still felt incredible. Every curve, divot and plate lining was traced with her eager hands as she explored this new canvas of white and gray as she gave into his touch.

She moaned upon feeling the firm poke of his erect penis pressing against the flesh of the back of her upper thigh before coming to rest against her sex. More than pleasantly surprised when seeing his synthetic skin peel away that his dick was indeed a part of his Android form. It did answer the question as to why he was always partially erect, she thought whilst biting back a smirk.

Breaking their kiss, she cast her gaze down at him. She wanted him too; that much was certain, so she quietly lifted herself up off his narrow hips, reaching between them to gently grasp at his attention-seeking erection.

The embarrassed look the RK800 flashed her when her fingers circled around his warm member had her smile.

Connor wasn't typically shy anymore when it came to their sexual relationship, but when it came to him initiating the activity, he was fairly new. So for him to be so brazen as to request it with the reaction of his deviant body was refreshing to say the least.

While more than primed to take him inside of her again, she was tempted to grab the bottle of lube she left inside the beside table just in case the texture proved too hard for easier entry but she was happy to discover his penis was… _softer_ than she expected compared to the firmness of the rest of his solid form. It wasn't nearly as squeezable as the almost velvety texture of it with synthetic skin activated but more like a firm silicone than hard plastic. Certainly more than doable even without extra lubrication.

The people who created him thought of fucking _everything_ , didn't they?

"We don't have to participate in this act if you don't want to…" Connor was suddenly speaking, "I promise that I didn't intend for this to develop into another round of sexual intercourse," and fuck, did he almost look embarrassed at how his body reacted in such a way?

 _**So** _ _precious._

Connor continued and she swore his cheeks were practically glowing blue, "But if you would _like_ to, I can reactivate my skin if you prefer…if that would make for easier vaginal penetration."

While it was cute to hear his scientific sexual terms, she interrupted him.

"No. Don't put it back on," she shook her head, hand tenderly stroking the length of his girth. "I told you, I want to be as close to you as possible…and this counts, right?"

Connor didn't answer, merely flashed her a smile; white cheeks tinged blue for a brief moment before it quickly faded. The RK800 looked thoughtful for a moment before he eagerly nodded his consent and want for what she was proposing but remaining quiet as she adjusted herself over him.

After positioning the head of his cock against her entrance, she ever so slowly lowered herself onto him. "Ooh…" she murmured as the thick head of him sunk into her, languidly stretching her walls as she slipped lower onto him until he was finally buried up to the hilt.

Slowly, she adjusted to this new sensation of intimacy, one without that barrier of his synthetic skin. Heart pounding and body humming with the sheer intensity of their physical connection, she found herself seeking out his eyes and when they met, she smiled. The magnitude of it was hitting her all at once; Connor opening himself up in such a way where they were now having intercourse as who they truly were - a human and an Android - it was almost too much to take.

Lowering herself to rest over him, she gingerly swept her fingers across his porcelain cheek and down his jaw until she was back to cradling his head. Chest to chest, nose to nose and now as close as two beings could possibly be, she fervently kissed him.

* * *

Connor felt his chest grow almost uncomfortably warm, thirium pump _pounding_ as she lowered herself over him, slowly burying his penis inside of her body as deep as it could possibly go.

All he could process was her. Whether it be the weight of her fleshy body atop of him, delicate scent of her floral shampoo embedded in the strands of her hair, intense wet heat of her vaginal walls surrounding him as she moaned, and pulsating around him as she adjusted to his girth. It was as if her vagina throbbed around him in time with her heartbeat. _Never_ had Connor ever felt closer to anyone than right this very second. Amidst the hundreds of Androids he'd interfaced with, thousands he awoke to deviancy…but this…

The overwhelming sensations became nearly too much for his processors to handle correctly. While he'd been intimate with her multiple times in the past, participating in sexual intercourse without his synthetic skin activated was beyond what he could simply comprehend with words or coherent thought at the moment.

Frankly, it was almost all-consuming.

His girlfriend's body was so lithe and soft underneath the firm stroke of his palms, impossibly soft breasts pressed flat against his chest, silken texture of her skin, heated breath and obsidian hair as it cascaded over the sensitive wires along his mainframe's plating were overloading his processors and software to their very limits of capability. Yet nothing compared to the overload of emotions it was causing deep inside of his very hardware and consciousness. This was beyond breaking down his own barriers, programming and protocols; of seeing things as a deviant versus a simple machine - this was experiencing emotions he had not yet felt to this degree before.

Suddenly, she smiled at him; cheeks flushed a rosy hue and forehead glistening from where she began to slightly perspire with the physical activity.

Connor expected many things in this moment based on prior experience; she'd assumed this position over him a few times during their sexual liaisons but unlike those previous moments, this was different. He expected her to sit up, grab at his hands or chest for leverage in order for her to better rotate or pulsate her hips back and forth over him but she simply remained resting on top of his abdomen. Seemingly content with scanning his face before her eyelids slid closed and she was suddenly kissing him.

The Android immediately responded, one hand slipping from cradling her waist to slip through the locks of her hair like he knew she enjoyed.

Before long though, she broke the kiss. Staring at his face for a brief second before she kissed the tip of his nose, his jaw, his cheeks, her lips trailing across his face to kiss every pinpoint of interest, LED, every barcode and logo embedded into the plastic of his form.

Connor shivered in a way he hadn't before; the tenderness in which she was currently kissing the gray plating on his neck, touching him, caressing with the barest hints of her fingers, reverently tracing the lines of illuminated tubes of thirium pulsating through his body as she began lifting and lowering her hips on top of him. Essentially impaling herself upon his penis and he closed his eyes at the feeling; so familiar but yet escalated to the nth degree in comparison to the sensation now that he was without the barrier of his synthetic skin.

It was more than sex, more than just the carnal meeting of bodies in the physical act of intimacy they'd shared multiple times before. It was beyond the physicality of it all, even bringing their nearly year long relationship into consideration. What he was feeling now was beyond all of that. Far more than mere fabric of his being of what he was made of; more than the properties of his bio-components, plastic, wiring, software and hardware of his mainframe and all that made up the RK800 Prototype he was designed to be.

Deviancy awoke something inside of him he never knew his processors were ever capable of and this very moment cemented that in a reality he never knew existed.

For Connor, it was more of a shift of pure intensity that rested deep inside of him, of a emotion he comprehended only slightly and partially admitted once before. He felt…vulnerable. An emotion he hadn't encountered much in his deviancy. A strange flittering of random protons and neutrons in the base of his hardware. Connor wasn't certain if it was because he was now without his synthetic skin, the reality of his girlfriend being with him regardless that he didn't share her bones, flesh and blood makeup.

Perhaps it was mere vulnerability that she was being intimate with him as he was without his human synthetic skin; this was beyond the act of sexual intercourse and the pleasures he was used to - it was as if his chest was cracking in half with the magnitude of it all. The single yet multiple emotions he was harboring toward her…ones he had partially accepted and pondered frequently before this moment - it was an emotion he had _never_ felt toward another human…

…and there was only few words he could possibly say to her to describe the culmination of exquisite need and desperate want for this woman on top of him and while he was uncertain if it was something she reciprocated, _he found he didn't care_.

Connor _wanted_ to tell her - **urgently needed to** \- words that felt so hallow and listless in comparison to the burning sensation absolutely _throbbing_ in the deepest part of his being, but he had to say it anyway…

"I love you," it was a resolute utterance of vocalization against her ear as she pressed down on a particularly sensitive part of his nape with her exploring fingers but it was out…and now that it slipped from his voice synthesizer, it was in her hands what she did with it.

A sudden fear wrapped itself around his processors, flashes of red warnings of overheating software and processing error reports slipped into the corners of his vision - a similar semblance to what perhaps a human panic attack was like. But moreso, Connor was _scared_ that she wouldn't reciprocate what he knew he had accepted and admitted to the feelings he'd harbored toward her for a long time.

Perhaps this irrational fear that encased his core, a need to be accepted for who he was from the person who mattered to him most… was _this_ what it was like to be human…?

* * *

" _...I love you…_ " Connor uttered lowly against the shell of her ear, the almost breathy words shook her to her very core.

She froze.

Body still pulsating around him as his hips continued their almost lazy thrusts upward; her own movements slowly faltering in their liquid, fluid motion she was performing atop his body. Noisily, she pulled her lips from his neck and the glowing blue line she had been kissing just seconds earlier; the need to see his face imperative that it even brought their sexual intimacy to a sudden halt.

In shock, she stared into his eyes.

Desperation, fear, but most of all, complete and pure conviction etched into those coffee-toned irises. Reading his expression, she knew he was afraid she wouldn't feel the same now that his true self was revealed to her, fearful he'd overstepped some boundary he kept up around himself, but SO desperate to be loved and accepted for exactly who and what he was at his very core of his being…and _**dammit**_ …she did.

While she had a hard time accepting it in fear of inadvertently pushing him away - _she loved him_ \- and had for some time. Throughout this crazy, unconventional romance with the RK800 Prototype Android…she'd had admitted to herself a long time ago that she'd fallen **so** hard for him…

… _and that was_ _more_ _than_ _okay_ _…_

Cupping his beautiful face in her hands, she kept her voice as steady as possible while uttering the words she kept in for too damn long. "I love you too, Connor… _so_ fucking much…" she half-laughed, half-sobbed, not caring how her voice cracked and it was like the dam broke midst the euphoria skirting throughout every nerve ending in their combined bodies; still physically connected as close as two beings could be.

The admission seemed to awake something powerful within the RK800; strong arms encapsulated her form, wrapping tenderly around her back to hold her tightly to his chest. Raw, frantic and perfect as she melted against him; their faces mere inches apart when Connor lifted his head to press his mouth up against hers… _and she embraced it._

Losing any previous inhibition, she kissed him with everything she had; completely melting into him. Her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders and the other cradling his head in place as he kissed her breathless. So lost in the sensation of his mouth and tongue, she didn't notice that the lack of movement from her hips garnered for his action and before she could fully comprehend what Connor was planning, he'd planted his feet firmly against the mattress. One hand pressing securely against her lower back to keep her still before he was frantically _**pounding**_ up into her.

The friction and heat was mindbogglingly incredible.

The RK800's powerful hips slamming up against hers as their bodies met over and over again in frantic bliss. Sound of plastic and flesh meeting, the squeak of the mattress, the whirring of his strong body and her guttural moans reverberating against the Android's mouth with every thrust was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. Perhaps it was a combination of the heightened emotions and the powerful array and hold he had over her body; knowing her inside and out and using that to his advantage or just the fact that it was _Connor_ \- whatever it was, it all became too much.

" **Connor**!" she suddenly squealed out in a reverent utterance against his lips. The Android's powerful thrusts successfully hitting that secret spot inside of her over and over had her completely coming undone. She found herself coming _hard._

Tightening and pulsating around his plunging dick, Connor only sped up as she screamed in unbelievable pleasure into his mouth as the sensation of pure electricity slammed throughout her entire body. Connor drowning out her moans and stuttered groans of something resembling his name with his talented mouth. Kissing her breathless with steadfast fervor; impossibly smooth hands everywhere and nowhere at once as she rode out the single most incredible orgasm she ever experienced.

Connor's smooth palms went from roughly cupping her ass to preciously cradling her head; long gorgeous fingers threading through her obsidian hair as he kissed her like a drowning man desperate to find a pocket of oxygen. It was as if he never wanted to stop… _she hoped to God that he wouldn't._

Amongst the incredible haze of the intoxicating combination of pure love and incredible lust, she found herself nearing the edge again. The smooth plastic of his pelvis and the way he adjusted his hips to thrust into her deeper brushed her clit in the most wonderful way and before long, she felt herself coming again at the same time Connor finished with a warmth filling the pit of her stomach.

The Android's orgasm was much calmer than her own mewling whine; merely a soft groan leaving his mouth as the RK800's thrusts slowing to mere flicks of his hips, frantic thrumming of his mechanical features came to a near halt as he lowered himself to lay flat and she finally became static atop of him.

Still intimately connected, their once passionate kisses transformed into soft brushes of mouths until Connor was the one to break it.

Orgasmic haze slowly fading, her eyes opened.

* * *

Connor couldn't withdraw his vision from her.

His girlfriend's icy blue eyes heavily lidded and glazed with what he perceived to be either contentment or tiredness. Whatever it was, her small smile was genuine. Unfaltering as she lay her head on his chest straight above where his thirium pump slowed its motions to a more normal resting rate. Her fingertips were lazily tracing the gray plating along his neck as she peered up at him and the longer she remained silent, the more he dwelled upon their shared confession mere minutes ago.

The words weren't what he fully expected even long after they materialized from his voice synthesizer. He'd said many things he never was programmed to before and after accepting his deviancy but these contained far more of an impact. At least, he thought they did.

If he was honest with himself, he never expected the night to come to this; as reluctant as he was to shed his synthetic skin among his girlfriend's rather innocent request to see his Android body, never did he ever truly ponder what all of this meant. The past year they'd been romantically involved, he knew what he'd been feeling was more than mere affection and sexual attraction but it was how she reacted to seeing him exactly how he was and returning those feelings regardless.

It was like becoming a deviant all over again - it was freeing in ways he was still coming to understand.

So lost in his inner dialogue, he didn't begin to notice that her eyes slowly grew heavy, breathing deeper until she let out a sleepy sigh and her thick black lashes scattered beautifully over her flushed cheeks.

Connor smiled at her feeble attempt to stay awake, and not wanting her to be uncomfortable by falling asleep on his hard plastic form, he gently rolled to his side and gingerly deposited her on the mattress below. Once she was curled up against his side, he reached over her to pull the comforter that had somehow ended up on the floor to cover them with. Tucking it around her nude form, her eyes opened for only a moment to flash him a sleepy smile before burying her face in his neck.

"...I love you, Connor," she admitted in a muffled whisper against the hallow of his throat and his thirium pump felt as if it was about to burst. The blue blood filling his body and keeping his systems fully functional was almost…warm. Connor was unsure how the emotion he'd only describe as 'love' could really be this powerful…but he was okay with it.

"I love you too," he spoke regardless of knowing if she'd already fallen asleep or not.

Instead of closing his eyes and running a diagnostic or going full stasis, he raised one of his hands to his temple, ready to reanimate his synthetic skin but he froze. Vision drawn back down to her and how she was clinging to his form made him stop; lowering his hand back to wrap around her.

While he was still confused about all of this and perhaps would never fully understand any of what romantic human relationships fully entailed - maybe accepting this sense of vulnerability was truly was what it was like to be human…and if it was, he was certain he could easily learn to adapt.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm SO fucking tempted to add another chapter to this where they get it on without his synthetic skin on (because in my mind, Connor's dick is part of his plastic form)...let me know if I should. XD


End file.
